


Airplane Food

by HerenorThereNearnorFar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airports, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, Twins, Unedited Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerenorThereNearnorFar/pseuds/HerenorThereNearnorFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quinjet is gone, that's a bad thing. But they secured the Cradle; that's a good thing. They lost Nat, another bad thing, but they kept civilian casualties down, definitely a good thing. Steve is stuck in Korea, bad thing, with the sort-of-switched sides Maximoff twins, which is a really hard to judge thing. So he needs to find a flight back to New York and not spook his new allies, preferably without freaking out because leaving Tony alone is seeming like an increasingly bad idea and who knows what he's getting up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Food

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA: How did Steve and the twins get back to Stark Tower.) Steve Rogers is a gift but he is also impossible to write. General forewarning, there. Also there was very little revision done on this fic so it is of questionable quality. On the other hand I finally managed to write something without Ultron so yay?

They didn't have to fly economy. That was a good thing. In fact thanks to the power of Tony's money and Maria's slightly worrying connections they were actually on a private plane. But that didn't mean they didn't have to go through security and there was something stunningly awkward about waiting in line at the airport with a girl who had been in your head a day ago and her brother who was punching you in the face five minutes before that. It really didn't help that the twins had at some point silently decided that he knew what he was doing and were now sticking very, very close. Someone a line over was taking pictures and he was certain that "Captain America and attractive teenagers at Seoul Airport" was going to be on everyone's twitter feeds within the hour.

Social media wasn't an open book to him quite yet but he had put a lot of effort into partially deciphering it and he knew after Johannesburg this was only going to make people more suspicious.

Also he didn't think his shield was going to go through the x-ray machine very well.

So. Not a good day, all in all.

Steve was considering how to remove his boots like the placards on the wall were instructing him too when a be-suited, professional looking man strode up and looked the three of them over.

"Captain Roger and... company?"

Steve shifted a little so the Maximoffs were better shielded by his shoulders. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me, please."

Steve stayed put. Wanda and Pietro exchanged an uncertain look.

The man sighed. "Ms. Hill sent me. She said, and I'm quoting here, 'There is no way that giant metal disk is going through security. If you want him out of your country you'll need to take him through without jumping through all the hoops.'" Noting that Steve didn't quite look convinced, the man continued. "She also told me to tell you... something about time she saved you from being shot in a tunnel in DC with a laser?"

Rogers pulled out his phone and quickly texted Maria "You send someone to get us through the airport? and it's only when she responded in the affirmative that the good captain relaxed. "I see. Well, lead on then, Mister...?" Steve knew he was slipping back into 'authoritative role model' but in a foreign country with two questionably aligned kids it seemed like a good idea to act like he knew what he was doing.

"Ha. Please call me Mister Ha, captain." Mr. Ha glanced around the room, at the many people staring and looked slightly worried. "We really should go, now."

"Right behind you." Steve promised and looked back to the Maximoffs, who didn't seem to won over. They actually looked like they were about to bolt, which would have been a disaster on multiple levels.

"Where are we going?" Pietro demanded.

Steve realized, belatedly, that the twins had barely been comfortable coming back to New York, and up until now only the fact that Captain America probably wasn't going to try anything in front of a crowd had prevented them from running. Given their history going somewhere with a strange man probably wasn't on their to do list.

"We're just going to take a plane." he soothed, trying not to sound too patronizing and trying to keep his voice down. "Same thing we were already doing."

Pietro bristled and Mr. Ha was tapping his feet impatiently and there were small children pointing. It didn't look good, until Wanda stepped in, laid a hand on her brother's shoulder and said. "If that is all, then we don't have any problems. Come on Pietro."

Still holding her twin she walked forward, and Mr. Ha started the group towards a staff door. Steve followed, wincing at the last few camera flashes.

Once they were in a little hallway their guide began talking again. "I don't suppose any of you have passports?"

There was a general shaking of heads. "I have a library card." Wanda offered.

Mr. Ha's expression suggested physical pain. "And it would be pointless to ask if any of you actually came into the country legally?"

More head shaking and some confusion.

Ha pushed his hair back from his forehead and muttered, "You all are very lucky no one wants to go to the trouble of arresting you for illegal entry." Clearing his throat, he said, more loudly, "Any weapons you need to declare?"

"We don't need weapons." Wanda said and Ha moaned something in Korean that Steve would have put money on being a general equivalent of "Oh, god, why is this my job." before turning to him.

"Just my shield." Steve said.

"Very well." Ha pulled them through a checkpoint and gestured a few security guards over to them. "Your plane is a short walk down the tarmac from here. We'll escort you. Try to stay low key." He looked over Steve's uniform and the twin's slightly less conspicuous but still eclectic outfits. "As much as possible. And don't do anything dramatic or threatening."

Pietro snorted and Wanda gave the security guards a dismissive eyebrow raise which left Steve to look responsible. "Believe me, sir. We just want to get out of the country."

"No offence meant, Captain Rogers, but the country wants you out." he stopped suddenly and pulled a pen and a pad of notepaper out of his pocket. "But before you go, could you sign this for my son?"

Autographs he could do and hopefully it would engender some goodwill, for what it would be worth for the next few minutes. Steve passed the notepad back with his best Captain America signature and Mr. Ha actually smiled.

"This way." he said, and led them out onto the tarmac, guards on either side.

Pietro leaned forward, grinning. "Can I have an autograph too?"

"Soon as we get on the plane. Do you want it made out to my biggest fan or do you want the one where I tell you to stay in school and respect your elders? It's a limited repertoire, I'm afraid." It wasn't the best joke, Tony would have torn it to shreds, but it made Wanda giggle something in Serbian to Pietro, whose smirk faded.

They were quiet for the rest of the walk to the plane. Steve was relieved to see the crew was already fuelling up. Wanda's comments about Tony had hit a raw nerve and he found himself worried about what was happening while they were away.

 

 

 

Mr. Ha and his lightly armed friends bade them good bye when they all had feet on the stairs up to the plane. That left just Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and a pilot, for the rest of the flight. It looked like a nice plane though, a dozen leather seats arranged to leave the middle of the room open, wooden floors, and what seemed like a liquor cabinet in the back. As their pilot, Captain Park, introduced herself, and the twins hesitantly sat down and made themselves comfortable, Steve called Maria.

"Captain Rogers." she said as soon as she picked up the phone. Caller Id was definitely one of the things Steve appreciated about the future.

"Ms. Hill" he responded. "We're on the plane."

"Great. I took the liberty of asking them not to keep a flight attendant. It seemed like one extra body."

"Probably a good call." Steve agreed. "Any news on Natasha?"

"None so far." Maria sighed. "Of course if there was, I probably wouldn't know. Stark isn't exactly trusting right now. The Fury thing might have startled him a little."

Right, that was less than ideal. "Still in his lab, I guess. Is this a Stark bird?"

"I'm presuming he and Banner are in the lab. I can't get in. They could have run away to Hawaii for all I know. The plane belongs to the CEO of a Korean affiliate of Stark Industries. Pepper got him to agree to lend it. We're on good terms so please don't wreck it."

Steve smiled. "No wild parties then. Promise we'll try. Is there any food we can eat on board?"

"All of it." Maria said. "I asked them to load up extra. No idea what the quality would be but you're welcome to chow down." Lowering her voice she added. "You still have the Maximoffs in custody?"

Steve paused. "Pietro and Wanda are with me, yes."

"Be careful, Rogers. And don't let them try anything." And there were so many things he could say to that, that he trusted the twins, that he had things under control, that he didn't have things under control, and all of them were lies in one way or another. So he just hung up.

The delightful duo were sprawled out on a set of three seats that ran across the back of the plane, relaxed posture betrayed by wary eyes. They were watching him and he wasn't sure how much they had heard, exactly how far did Wanda's telepathy reach?

Steve cleared his throat. "It's going to be a while, at least eight hours. I'd recommend eating and sleeping but it's your choice."

The twins didn't move. Steve sat down in one of the chairs closer to them, but not too close. He was getting flashbacks to petting alley cats in Brooklyn when he was a kid, moving slowly so they didn't start. Except these weren't kittens, they were very dangerous and competent, if somewhat young, adults who had caused no small amount of chaos over the past few days.

Wanda finally spoke. "We'll be fine."

Steve was not cut out for this. He needed Sam here, Sam could have charmed the twins, Sam could have said everything right. He debated calling him and just giving Pietro and Wanda the phone, but that probably wouldn't work out. He cleared his throat again. "Right."

The plane started moving down the runway, saving them from more talking.

They were at cruising altitude when someone spoke again. Wanda had been looking at him thoughtfully for a while when she piped up. "You're not going to hurt us."

"Not unless you try to hurt me." Steve agreed. "And even then I doubt I could land a hit."

The twins glanced at one another briefly, then Pietro spoke. "You said there was food?"

Steve boosted himself out of his seat and offered the young man a hand. "If not this is going to be a miserable plane ride. Want to come check?"

 

It turned out there was a solid supply of ice cream, among other things, and Steve almost stopped worrying about why Tony wasn't answering any calls.


End file.
